We're All A Little Messed Up
by wdebo5487
Summary: Butters is living in a broken home. Stan is living in denial about a certain best friend. Kyle is forced into relocation. And Kenny can't seem to keep his pants on. Everyone just seems to be a little messed up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Fiction centers around Bunny and Style but it will hopefully include Ze Mole X Christophe and Dip.

And as for Kyle and Butters they have a friendship bond.

Please R/R :)

**Disclaimer: **South Park and all of its characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Butters lay on his bed, his backside facing the door. He could feel the bruise beginning to take shape over his right shoulder. The area still stung. Butters could feel tears prickling the corner of his eyes. He mashed his face into his pillow, drowning his whimpering into it, knowing that if his father heard a peep from him there would be heck to pay.

Life never used to be like this. Butters still remembered the days when all the happened when he was being naughty was that he would be grounded. Nothing like this happened until the day of his thirteenth birthday, when he was caught kissing Lexus in his room.

_They weren't doing anything bad. They were both just sitting on his bed, her arms around his neck, his lips softly pressed into hers, lightly tasting the sweetness of her kiss. _

"_Butters!" Stephen Stotch yelled as he slammed the door open, his eyes wide with anger._

"_Son of a biscuit!" Butters screamed, quickly pushing away from Lexus. "I'm s-sorry dad; I didn't mean to do anything with Lexus." He told his father, his eyes widened by fear. While Lexus looked off to the side fixing her hair, a bored look playing upon her face. _

"_Lexus." His father said in a forced calm voice, "Please leave." He directed her, pointing towards the door. _

"_Sure." Lexus replied flippantly, hopping off the bed and rushing out of the door without a look back. _

_When they both heard the front door shut loudly, Stephen Stotch turned furiously towards his son. "D-dad, I'm sorry, if I-I did-" Butters stammered out fearfully, unable to finish his sentence for Stephen had grabbed him by the collar and slammed him back down on the bed. Butters was unable to control a whimper that escaped his lips. _

"_What did I tell you about kissing girls?"_

"_That it's bad for me to k-kiss them and that if I do there will be heck to pay. Heck, you said." _

"_Yes." Stephen replied his voice soft and deadly. "That time you became a pimp was what showed me you were not ready for girls. And yet here you are messing around with some, some whore." _

"_Lexus isn't a whore." Butters whispered quietly to himself. But not quietly enough, for his father heard the reply and cuffed him on the head. Butters' eyes began to water as the soreness started to take over. Butters cowered on his bed staring up at his father in terror. _

"_Now go to bed." Stephen ordered him, crossing curtly towards the door and closing it angrily. _

Now, four years later, that first time turned out to be a little taste as to what would happen in the future. Every time Stephen Stotch was in a horrible mood he would take all his anger out on the little blonde boy. When Stephen was fired from his job the beatings became worse and worse.

Linda Stotch fell into a pit of denial. She pretended that the blows and screams that were coming from her son's room were nothing and would instead open a book, blocking her thoughts from reality. If, however, the assaults were especially damaging, she would go quietly into Butters' room and sit next to him in bed, placing her hand on his head, feeling his quivering body under her palm, and gently stroke his hair. She would whisper to him that everything his father did was for his own good, that his father loved him so much. Her words would slowly turn into a twisted lullaby, lulling Butters into a fitful sleep.

The students at school didn't really seem to notice, maybe they did, but no one spoke up. No one that is except for Kyle.

Butters' phone suddenly vibrated on his bedside table and he picked it up quickly, praying the noise did not alert his father to him being up. He knew who the text was from before he even looked at the screen. Kyle. Butters opened it and a short message greeted his eyes. "Be strong."

* * *

Wendy closed her eyes as Stan brushed his hand over her cheek, taking in the softness of her skin, he breathed in her scent, a mixture of raspberries and a warm vanilla sugar. But something just didn't feel right, the moment was perfect but there was just something that felt wrong. Like this scene wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked in a concerned voice, her eyes staring widely up at him.

"Nothing, nothing." He replied, pulling her softly towards him again and kissing her lightly on the lips, like he'd been doing all of these years, but for some reason it didn't feel the same. He didn't feel the tingle of excitement, or horniness as some would call it, instead all he felt was a wave of sadness that though he had this there was a missing part.

As he continued kissing her,he suddenly pictured Kyle's face and he thought, just for a second, what it would feel like if he was kissing Kyle. _Shit_ he thought to himself, _why the hell am I think about that? _To try to distract himself, he deepened his kiss, greedily moving his hands around Wendy's body, hoping to erase the image that had crossed his mind.

* * *

A knock came from his door, and Kyle sighed, he really didn't feel like doing anything, he just wanted to stay in his room for one day without seeing anyone.

"Kyle, open up!" Sheila's voice wafted in. Kyle sighed, knowing if he made his mother wait any longer she was likely to do something drastic. He strode over to his door and wrenched it open exposing his mother's somber face.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure." Kyle replied confused as to why his mother was being so cautious, usually she just barged in without a word.

"Kyle, your father and I have been talking."

"Yeah?"

"And we feel that South Park just is not a good place for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we don't think that being in South Park will be good for you, your future, so we have decided to send you to New York."

"Mom, Senior year begins in a bit over the month why the hell are you sending me to New York for?"

"You watch your mouth!" Sheila snapped. "I'm sorry buhbie, we just think that the citizens of South Park aren't a good influence on you. We just think if you go to New York you'll have a better chance of having a good future than if you live in this redneck town. We've talked to your aunt and uncle already and they are excited to have you stay with them during your Senior year."

"What?" Kyle growled, his face darkening, "You made such an important decision without consulting me first. Do you think you can just come in here and tell me I'm going to be sent away from the town where I've lived my whole life and go along with it, like this is something that occurs everyday?" Kyle asked his voice rising louder and louder with each word he spoke.

"Why, yes, of course, buhbie." Sheila replied in a _why woudn't you_ voice. "Now, get yourself cleaned up, we're going to go to the Marsh's house for dinner."

When she closed the door securely behind her, Kyle screamed, grabbing his lamp from its secure spot on his desk and chucking it down on the floor.

* * *

Butters sat on his bed, rocking back and forth, his arms hugging his legs close towards his chest. He held his cell phone in his hands and stared at the message Kyle had sent him, "Be strong." Butters whispered to himself. Be strong. Be strong. He had to be strong, strong enough to get out of here to make his own life, one that did not include being beaten and hurt.

Butters stood up slowly, deciding for the first time in so many years, to take control of his life, to finally have to strength to leave. He reached into his closet and pulled out an old duffel bag, he randomly stuffed it with some of his clothing.

He knew his father was in the living room reading a magazine and so he decided to quietly sneak out of his window. He awkwardly crawled out, keeping his back against the wall of the house as he crawled towards a tree and climbed down to the safety of the ground. When his feet touched the ground a click from his front door frightened him and he scampered off, hoping he wouldn't get caught. He promised he would be a good person; he wouldn't do anything naughty as long as he was safe.

He didn't stop running until he reached Kyle's house. Kyle opened the door after the first doorbell ring. "Butters? What are you doing here?" He asked, a look of concern crossing his face.

"I've d-decided to run away." Butters told him, out of breath and fearful. "Do you t-think I can stay with you for a while until I can s-sort everything out?"

Kyle shook his head slightly, causing Butters to feel frightened and disappointed. "I'm sorry, Butters, I can't take you in right now, I've got a shit load of my own family problems right now. Is there any one else you can stay with?" Butters shook his head quickly. "Well, I don't think Stan has the room to and Cartman's a greedy fatass so no. What about Kenny?"

"Ken?" Butters asked slightly, "Do you think h-he'll be able to?"

"I don't know. Let's go and see." Kyle told Butters taking him by the arm and dragging him to his car, calling to his mother that he would be back in a bit.

* * *

Kenny woke up with his head pounding. "Fuck." He muttered, the party last night had ended the exact same way that all parties ended, with him getting fucking wasted and having no recollection about how the hell he got back. All he remembered was Katie. He smiled through the pounding headache, she was pretty fucking hot. He bent down and reached under his bed, pulling out his emergency stash of Gatorade he used to combat his hangovers. Thinking all the while about Katie, he got so fucking excited when he saw her. She had an amazing body, it appeared all he remembered from the party was her and getting into her pants. He still remembered how he had pushed her softly onto the bed, and slowly crawled on top of her. His daydream was quickly crushed when his mother called up to him.

"Kenny! Get your scrawny little ass down here!" Carol McCormick screamed from downstairs.

"What?" He hollered down to his mother, grabbing his head, bad idea to yell when your head feels like it's about to split open.

"Two of your friends are here."

"Can't you tell them I'm busy? I want to sleep!"

"Sleep? It's three o'clock in the afternoon, hurry the fuck up and get down here."

"Fine, I'm coming!" He replied, muttering darkly to himself as he pulled on a shirt and sauntered down the stairs. "Hey Kyle, Butters, what's up?" He asked, running his fingers through his messy hair.

"We need a favor from you."

"Fine, but it will cost you each twenty dollars." Kenny replied grinning mischievously as he made a show out of slowly getting down onto his knees.

"Oh hamburgers!" Butters yelped, backing away, "N-not that kind of favor." He added as Kyle rolled his eyes.

Kenny stood back up, "Fine, what do you guys need?" He asked looking between Kyle and Butters.

Butters looked down at the ground and whispered, digging his toes into the ground, "Can I live with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Next part. R/R and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kenny looked from Butters to Kyle then back again. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion when he realized that none of them had a joking smirk upon their face. "You guys are shitting me right?" Kenny asked the duo, laughing slightly. "Him" He stated pointing at Butters, "With me?" He added, jerking his thumb towards himself.

Kyle sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, he did not have time for this crap. "We're not asking you to sleep with him, Kenny." He stated mildly, causing Butters' jaw to drop in shock and Kenny to sneer. "We just need you to take Butters in for a bit, he can't be at home; we just need to get him out of there."

"Why?" Kenny asked his face blank.

"Are you serious, Kenny, you never knew?"

"Knew what?"

"God, that Butters' dad had been abusing him for that past four years!" Kyle bellowed. He never had much patience for ignorance.

"Oh, oh hamburgers, n-not so loud, Kyle." Butters moaned quietly, tugging on Kyle's sleeve, hoping to turn down his volume.

"He has?" Kenny questioned mildly, savoring the hatred that was radiating from Kyle's body.

Butters let go of Kyle and stood in front of Kenny, bowing his head slightly, "P-please, Ken, will you please c-consider taking me in?"

Kenny's face softened slightly, "I'm really sorry Butters, but I can't take you in, have you never been to my house before, it's tiny and we don't have much food either."

"Please" Butters pleaded, grabbing Kenny's hand in his own. Kenny was surprised by the warmth his small hand held and quickly wrenched his hand out of Butters' grasp as if he had been shocked. "P-please take me in, I won't take up much room and I won't eat a lot. I've gone many days without eating before." He told Kenny referring to the times when he had become a vampire and hadn't eaten and also when his parents believed he had come back from the grave and made him live in the basement for a few days until he was able to convince them that he was their actual un-dead son. The thought of his parents made his eyes well up in tears, he missed those days, where, though they weren't perfectly loving, seeing as how his parents would ground him for every little thing, but they wouldn't purposely hurt him. He looked up at Kenny, eyes wide and shinning.

Kenny sighed in defeat. "Fine, but make sure you stay true to your word." He cautioned, running his fingers through his hair in exasperation. "We need to go tell my mom."

Kyle smiled at the two, happy that his job here was done. His eyes wondered down to his watch and they widened in horror. _Oh shit, I have to go back now_, he thought to himself. "Sorry, guys, I have to go." He stated quickly. Without another word he sprinted to his car and hared off towards Stan's house before Butters or Kenny even had a chance to turn back around to face him.

* * *

Kyle stood in front of Stan's house clutching his chest, out of breath. When he had finally regained his composure he pulled out a key to the Marsh's house from his pocket and stuck it into the lock, turning it hurriedly. Years of being Stan's super best friend had earned him a copy of the house key. "I'm here." He announced.

"Oh, there you are buhbie." Sheila stated gently, "Come in, come in." She waved him towards the group as if she was the hostess.

"Hey, dude." Stan greeted him, smiling lightly. His black hair was still wet from a recent shower. _He needs a haircut. _Kyle commented lightly to himself, Stan's bangs were now sweeping across his eyes, give it bit more time and his hair would be past his nose.

"You smell fruity." Kyle stated lightly as a way of greeting his best friend.

"Oh, fuck, I do?" Stan replied as he began sniffing himself. "Shit."

"It's nice." Kyle commented, chuckling slightly. He turned around to face the group of adults that were slowly making their way into the kitchen, which was a good thing because he did not see the blush that was slowly sweeping across Stan's cheeks.

Stan mentally slapped himself a few times. "Shit." Stan stated when the blush slowly receded, drawing Kyle's attention back to him. "I totally forgot to go buy some shampoo and of course dad never uses any, so I had to use mom's, fuck this." Stan whined, crossing his arms across his chest.

Kyle laughed again. "Dude, stop being such a baby." He told the other boy. "What's for dinner?" He asked lightly, crossing to the kitchen. Stan stood in place trying to assess his vital signs. He checked himself for any cases of an overly excited fluttering heart, over sweaty palms or queasy stomach. _None. _He thought happily to himself, _Oh thank god, that was all just in my mind. I knew I couldn't have been gay and fall for Kyle of all people. _"Dude are you coming or not?" Kyle called from the kitchen.

"Yes! Coming!" Stan answered, jogging up to his super best friend's side.

* * *

"And this," Kenny stated dramatically pausing in front of a closed door. "is my room." He announced, pushing open the door and reveling a small space. There was one bed on the far right hand side and a small table. The walls were plastered with posters of half naked women in compromising positions. Butters felt a need to shut his eyes and walk around like that just to make sure he didn't see anything he wasn't allowed to or able to handle.

Butters cautiously set his bag down on the ground and walked around taking in the feel of the room. It was smaller then what he was used to, but there was a comfort that surrounded this room. It possessed a sense of closeness that he never felt in his own home. Butters turned around and saw Kenny staring at him transfixed. Before he had a chance to ask Kenny what was wrong the other boy crossed to his side of the room and pinned him against the wall.

"Now" Kenny breathed quietly into Butters' ears, his breathe tickled his neck. "let's get one thing straight, you must promise that you will never fall in love with me." He stated, moving his head closer towards Butters' cheek.

"W-what?" Butters stuttered, pushing Kenny away from him. "What do y-you mean, Ken?" Butters added. He felt violated and had a sudden urge to cross his arms across his chest and huddle in a corner.

"Well, isn't that what they always say in movies and shit like this, when the girl goes to live with the dude and the dude always tells the girl not to fall in love with him and crap." Kenny stated loudly, placing his arms behind his head.

"Y-yes, I guess that is true, but, Ken, I'm not a girl." Butters reminded him, blushing furiously.

"Oh, yeah." Kenny remarked lightly, looking Butters up and down. "Well, sometimes you're just so feminine that I forget." He grinned at Butters' flabbergasted expression.

Butters quickly pulled himself together and put his right arm up and stated, as seriously as he could, "I'd as lief be eaten by Big Bunny than fall in love with you."

"Good boy." Kenny stated, patting him gently on the head, and pulled Butters out the room by the arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **YES! It's Spring Break! Which means more writing! (And more homework…meh…)

Well, please enjoy! And R/R :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of South Park.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Marshes and the Broflovskis sat around the small dinner table. Randy was deep in conversation with Gerald, Sharon was gossiping with Sheila. On the other side of the table, Shelley sat stonily next to Ike; both of them never knew what they were supposed to say to the other at these dinner parties, for they were always put with each other. Stan and Kyle sat next to each other, each eating with such determination as if they were both competing against each other in an eating contest.

"Oh!" Sheila exclaimed, turning to face all of the occupants of the table. "We have big news!" She stated, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Hm?" Sharon asked politely.

"Our little Kyle here is going to New York for his senior year!" She boomed, beaming around the table. Stan choked on the bite of lasagna that he had just stuffed in his mouth and Kyle bent his face down over his plate, almost touching his salad with his nose. "Yes, he'll be staying with some relatives that live there." She continued, not paying any attention to how Stan was almost turning purple as he continued hacking away.

When Stan finally dislodged the evil piece of food from his throat he turned around to face his super best friend, grabbing him roughly on the shoulder. "What didn't you tell me you were going?" He asked Kyle urgently, hoping this was just some kind of prank that all Jewish families played on their son's best friends.

"I didn't feel like burdening you with that information just yet." Kyle muttered chewing lightly on his bottom lip.

"What the fuck Kyle?" Stan hissed through his teeth at him, hoping Sheila didn't hear him cuss, "'burden me with that information' dude you're leaving!"

"Just for this year." Kyle muttered back, unable to look Stan in the eyes.

"Yes, but it is for senior year. And I'm fucking sure you won't stay here for college." Stan replied, not even caring that his voice's volume was slowly raising and that Sheila's head had turned around sharply when she heard the f bombed dropped so loudly in her presence.

"How the hell can you be so sure?" Kyle questioned in his same monotone voice.

"Because, Kyle," Stan replied, his voice soft and pleading now, "I know you. I know how you can't just go to Community College and be some kind of hick like the rest of us here. You want to leave and get the hell away from this town." Kyle's silence confirmed that his statement was indeed true.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Kyle finally spoke up, averting his glance from Stan. "So what if I want to get out of here?"

Stan leaned back into his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose, squinting his eyes. When he finally opened them, he turned his head back to face Kyle, his sadness evident on his face, "I just don't want to lose you."

* * *

"And this is our living room." Kenny stated, pointing into the room with a few raggedy couches and an old black and white tv.

"Oh." Butters stated quietly, trying hard to think of a good quality to comment on. "A-at least it seems cozy."

Kenny stared at the other blonde for a second not really sure what he should say to this childish comment. "Cozy as fuck." He commented flippantly. Butters sat down on one of the shitty couches, politely ignoring the rats that had ensconced themselves into the rips of the seats. Kenny threw himself down next to him. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know" Butters replied, feeling uncomfortable when he realized how close the other blonde boy was sitting next to him.

"Well-" Kenny began, as he started inching towards Butters, but before he had a chance to finish his sentence, a sudden ring from his phone caused him to break the moment between the two and reach into his front pocket to pull out his shitty cell. He smirked at the phone and then at Butters when he saw the name that flashed on the caller ID. "Hey babe" He answered, grinning a little signature one sided grin "What's up?" He asked. His face remained the same throughout the entire conversation, he only broke his expression in order to add in a few "uh huh"s, "yeah"s and also to stare at Butters, rolling his eyes and mouthing "women."

Butters sat uncomfortably on his side of the couch; he wasn't quite sure what he should do now. Would it be rude to pick up the remote that was sitting next to him and turn on the tv? Should he go back upstairs? Should he go somewhere else and give Kenny some space? But before Butters had any more time to think over other alternatives to awkwardly sitting next to a chatting Kenny, Kenny threw his phone onto the couch and sighed audibly.

"God dammit, Bebe wants to see if I remembered our anniversary date today."

"And did you?" Butters asked shyly.

Kenny looked at him, raising his left eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"U-um, no?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." Kenny replied, pointing both of his pointer fingers towards the ceiling. "But the shitty part is I totally made plans with Lillion today, and I don't want to cancel on her."

"Y-yes. Y-you should always keep your appointments." Butters agreed nodding slightly "Oh goodness, I sound like a loser." He added sadly. The look of pure melancholy caused Kenny to burst out into laughter and ruffle Butters' hair.

"You're so cute sometimes." Kenny told him, bringing his chin up and grinning into his face. "Well, I have to go upstairs and try to figure out this fucking pickle I've gotten myself in." He told Butters, standing up to move towards the stairs, "You can just hang around downstairs, I'm sure mom will have dinner ready soon."

"O-oh, thanks Ken." Butters called up to him.

"No problem."

_Ken, sure is nice. _Butters thought happily to himself, smiling lightly as he turned the television on. He spent the rest of the night watching reruns of "Terrance and Philip" but a small part of his brain kept trying to make him think over how every time Kenny was next to him, he was always so close, too close.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I'll be able to add in Dip or Ze Mole X Gregory like I wanted, I'll try but still not sure :/ However, I do have plans for another couple or two if time permits. I love fanfic it makes for a great escape from Senior Year.**

**Wdebo :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **New chapter! Yippee!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of South Park.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kyle lay on his bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He had never noticed how if he stared long enough at the markings on the ceiling he could trick his mind into seeing little images. If he squinted his eyes just so, he could see a camel with wings and if he closed his left eye just slightly he could see a measuring tape on the right side of his ceiling.

He also never noticed how those fake little images depressed the hell out of him. How he wished he could just close his eyes now and wish everything away. He wished how he could just turn any shitty aspect of his world into anything he wanted right here and now. He sat up, rubbed his temples roughly and ran his fingers through his forever unmanageable jew-fro. Sighing out loud, he thought back to what had happened after Stan proclaimed his fear of losing him.

"_Fuck." Stan gasped, clamping his hand over his mouth. _

_Kyle grinned at him, rubbing the top of his head lightly, "Stanie baby, I didn't know you felt that way about me." _

"_Fuck off." Stan growled as he knocked Kyle's hand away, showing more frustration then he meant to. _

"_Dude, what's wrong?" Kyle asked softly, trying to catch his best friend's eye, but Stan just kept trying to evade any sort of eye contact with him. _

"_It's, it's nothing." Stan muttered, turning back towards his plate of food, which was looking a hell lot less appetizing than it did a few minutes ago. _

_The interminable silence that had enveloped the two was so fucking loud that Kyle felt a need to fill it up with unnecessary chatter. "So, Stan, how has your day been?" _

"_Fine" Stan muttered back, still keeping his eyes glued on his plate of food. _

"_That's nice." Kyle replied, nodding forcefully, trying to think of something else to say. Usually people couldn't get them to shut up whenever they were together, yet today it was so hard to keep even a five second conversation going. "Got any plans for tomorrow?"_

_Stan looked up at him briefly, raising an eyebrow in an are-you-fucking-kidding-me look before turning back to his food. "No." _

"_Oh that's too bad."_

"_Dude," Stan stated looking up again, "just shut up ok?" _

"_Why?" Kyle questioned, "Are you mad at me? Why the hell are you mad at me? We haven't even talked or hung out for that long. What the fuck is going on?" Kyle yelled quietly, to make sure his mother did not come nosing into their business. _

_Stan turned instantly red and swiveled his head away from Kyle's face. "I'm not…that…angry at you." _

"_Seriously, Stan, stop being a fucking girl and tell me up front why the hell you are PMSing on me." _

"_I'm not." Stan stated weakly.. _

"_Fine, are you scared someone will hear about your goddamn problems? We'll just go somewhere quiet then." Kyle stated as he pushed forcefully away from the table grabbed the other boy and tromped upstairs into Stan's bedroom. The pressure from Kyle's hand on his elbow caused Stan to blush madly, which seriously worried the raven haired boy. "There, are you more comfortable to divulge your secret feelings to me now?" _

_The close proximity between the two caused Stan's heart to beat wildly; he cursed his weakness darkly under his breath as he wondered what the fuck was wrong with him. _

"_I have nothing to say." Stan stated in a strange monotone voice that not even he recognized. _

"_I give up." Kyle groaned, throwing his arms up into the air as he stalked back out._

"_Wait." Stan exclaimed, grabbing Kyle around the shoulders and pulling him towards him. "I can't let you go until I make sure about this." _

"_About what?" Kyle began to ask, but his question was answered when Stan closed his eyes and began to move his mouth towards his._

* * *

Cartman sat in the bushes in his super awesome spy equipment AKA a black turtleneck, dark tight pants and a black beanie, he even had an unnecessary walkie talkie, but now that he thought about it, everything felt unnecessary. Neither the Marshes nor the Broflovskis had any idea he was outside and he liked it that way, it felt like he had something over them. He had been in pretty good spirits until he saw Stan and Kyle going up to Stan's room. What the fuck could those two faggots be up to now? Having a little butt action fun?

The boys had always been close during elementary school but when they hit middle school they began to drift apart, they would still find time to see each other, but they all began to take on their own interests. Kyle began to immerse himself into basketball, Stan joined all kinds of club, mostly ones that Wendy told him to join, Kenny began his descent into man whoredom and Cartman, well, Cartman just began to sharpen his asshole skills. Once high school hit, they slowly stopped talking to each other, except for Stan and Kyle who had been connected at the hip since they were too young to even remember. At first, Cartman hated being pushed away, he liked the attention, it was what he fed off of, he thought he and Kenny could become closer during the friendship split, but he soon realized that unless he grew a pair of boobs, he was out of luck.

At first the loneliness was excruciating, he hated it and wanted out any way he could, he would begin to hang out with Craig and some of his friends, but they either hated the big boned boy's guts (Token) or they were more interested in each other to pay him the attention he believed he deserved (Craig and Tweek).

The descent into loner status was hard to map out, it was just one sudden drop down, he soon became used to having to sit in the bathroom to eat his lunches and not having anyone to talk to during class.

And he seriously never knew when it was that he began to become obsessed with Kyle, it was an obsession that overpowered his previous love-hate feeling for the jewish boy, this one was much more deeper then that. It might have been that one cold, lonely journey home when Cartman passed their house and saw a small light in the Broflovski's living room. He felt his head turn as if being drawn to a familiar flickering light and saw Kyle sitting comfortably on the couch watching television. Cartman was about to turn away, chide himself for looking at the ditcher, when he realized something. He realized Kyle's straight prominent nose, his strong back, his long, delicate fingers. He wondered to himself how he had never noticed the way that Kyle liked to chew on his bottom lip when he watched an especially intense sequence on screen or that he cracked his knuckles when there was nothing to do. Before he knew it, an hour had passed and he was freezing his ass off, Cartman walked home slowly, not really sure what was happening to himself, he thought it was just something that could be brushed off. But the next day he felt an intense pull towards the Broflovski's residence, and before he knew what was happening, he would be out in their front yard staring at the boy he had sworn was his enemy for life.

Now, here he was, in front of the Marsh's house, his hands clutching his flashlight as if he would lose a limb if he let go of it, trying to catch a glimpse of what they were doing. He felt jealousy raging inside of himself. Kyle belonged to him, no one else.

* * *

"Are you sure your parents won't be back soon?" Kenny breathed into Lillion's neck and continued to kiss her, his hands clawing at every inch of skin they could reach.

"No, silly," Lillion stated, sitting up from her straddling position to poke Kenny's nose, "I've told you already, my parents aren't going to be home this entire weekend so," She leaned down next to Kenny's ear, making sure to enunciate every word just in case he missed it, "we have the whole house to ourselves." She ended her statement by nuzzling her nose into Kenny's neck.

Kenny grinned and sat up slightly, "What do you want to do now?" He purred, stroking Lillion's hair gently.

"Whatever you want." She replied seductively, shoving her hands roughly up his shirt.

"Well-" Kenny began but before he had the chance to lay out step by step exactly what he wanted to do to her, his phone rang. "Aw fuck." He muttered, and to Lillion he smiled again, uttering a quick apology. "Sorry, babe, I gotta take this."

Lillion pouted when Kenny pushed her gently off of him. "Hey, Bebe, what's up?" Kenny asked, staring pointedly at Lillion with his pointer finger in front of his mouth in a shh-ing motion.

"I-I was just wondering where you were." Bebe replied, her slightly quivering voice exposed her loneliness.

"Hey, sorry, babe, but I had a little emergency I had to attend to." Kenny said into the phone. Lillion clamped her hands over her mouth to try to stifle the giggles that were bursting out of her. "So, I couldn't come, sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It just hit me and I had to be here. Hope you aren't too angry at me."

"No." Bebe answered quietly back. "I guess you're right."

"Thanks, babe, I'll be sure to thank you very gratefully when I see you, ok?" Kenny told her, as Lillion burst into uncontrollable giggles.

"What's that noise?" Bebe asked suspiciously.

"Radio." Kenny answered quickly, putting his hand over Lillion's mouth. "Sorry, it seems like- you-no-signal." Kenny lied, interjecting random sizzling noises and then hung up quickly.

"Well" Lillion stated, before Kenny even had a chance to toss his phone back onto the bed, and rubbed herself against Kenny again. "Now that you're done, where were we?" She breathed as she pushed the blonde boy back down onto the bed.


End file.
